


Teach Me Tonight

by prelives



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prelives/pseuds/prelives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say he's good-looking would be stating the obvious, but there's something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a really old [kink meme prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/330.html?thread=1128010#t1128010) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/profile)[**st_xi_kink_meme**](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/). The prompt was: "It's Polina's Chekov first time, so Jim gently teaches her what to do." This was actually my first piece of fanfiction in over six years, and for some reason, it seemed appropriate. I went back and did a fair amount of editing, and it still could probably use a bit more, but at the rate I've been moving it'll never get posted if I keep going. So. Also, title belongs to Sammy Cahn and Gene De Paul and maybe Sinatra too? I dunno. Not mine.

Polina's not entirely sure when her (very inappropriate) crush on the Captain began. To say he's good-looking would be stating the obvious, but there's something else. She can't quite place it, but she thinks it's maybe his presence, the way he seems to fill up a room when he comes in, his sincerity when he looks someone in the eye. When they first meet and shake hands, she almost misses the brief twitch at the corner of his mouth, the way he quietly lets his breath out, and she forces herself to meet his gaze. His eyes are bright and piercing, and she almost has to look away. He lets go out of her hand (almost reluctantly) and she has to resist the urge to giggle and blush. He reaches out to tuck a loose piece of hair behind her ear, and at the brush of his fingers against her face, she can't stop the shiver that runs through her. He feels it too (he has to) and then he's hurriedly excusing himself from the room, and she has to sit down before her knees buckle.

It continues innocently enough. (These things always do, Polina has come to learn on the Enterprise.) When she's sitting on the bridge, legs crossed, skirt riding up, she can feel Kirk watching her, staring at her long (too skinny, in her opinion) legs with a look that can only be described as lewd (she looked it up after she heard Uhura use it to describe Kirk) stretched across his face. Polina had blushed, felt her face grow hot, and tugged down her skirt, hoping no one else noticed.

It wasn't that she had never liked anyone before (there was Alexei, before she left for the Academy, with his awkward wisp of a mustache that scratched when they'd kissed, teeth clacking together so hard she'd nearly cried) but there's something different with Kirk. She doesn't know the word for it, but at night when she's trying to fall asleep, heart racing, she thinks about a boy (no, a man) crawling over her, strong body covering her own, firm hand cupping her face as he kisses her, and the face that slowly comes into focus is the captain's. The next day, it's almost as if he knows (and he couldn't, he can't) and the look he gives her sends a lightening bolt straight down to the pit of her stomach.

It's mostly, she decides, that she hasn't really kissed anyone in a while. She'd liked a few guys at the Academy, but it was always, "You're so _young,_ Chekova," and it drove her absolutely up the wall. She's young in age, yes, but she's smarter than about half the people on the ship, and she thinks that should at least count for something. (Sulu uncomfortably explains "age of consent" to her later, which is absolutely absurd, but _whatever,_ Polina understands the law.)

It isn't that she's unhappy on the Enterprise, but it's not what she expected. It's definitely as action packed and adventure filled as was originally promised, but it can be a bit lonely. Polina knows how the crew thinks of her, as the innocent little seventeen year old Russian, and how sometimes conversation ceases when she comes into a room, and the thing is, she is that innocent, but it bothers her, that feeling of being on the outside. She feels sometimes like she's working double-time just to prove her worth, like she belongs there.

Which kind of (somewhat) explains how she ends up in his room, his hands digging into her hips, his mouth warm and wet on her own. It is (was, since it's past midnight, or so she thinks) her birthday, and after the cake is served and the crew begins to drift away, Kirk stays.

"You know you're as much a part of this crew as anyone else, Chekova." Kirk tells her, and it had never occurred to her that Kirk probably understood better than anyone else what it's like to be considered too young, too inexperienced.

"I know." She doesn't say it with much conviction, but the fierce look in his eyes is enough to ignite something inside of her.

"It's not a birthday without drinking." He says, grinning a little wickedly. She swallows, _knows_ that she shouldn't trust that look, but then she's following him back to his quarters, heart thudding. His room is tidy, save for a few items of clothing strewn on the floor. She sits on the armchair by the door, with a couple of t-shirts draped over the back. Kirk is rummaging in his closet, bent over so his shirt is riding up to expose the muscled plane of his back. Unconsciously, she licks her lips.

"Aha!" He says, producing a bottle of what looks like real vodka. How he got that on board is beyond her, but he's holding it out to her like an expectant puppy.

"For me?" She looks up at him, eyes wide, and he nods. He sits on the bed across from her, toeing off his shoes.

"Happy birthday." He pulls out a couple of glasses from his night table, and takes the bottle from her so he can pour them each a glass. The delicious burn in the back of her throat is soothing almost, sending a wave of homesickness crashing through her. Kirk takes a sip, eyes never leaving her, and she shivers, in spite of the warmth coursing through her from the drink.

She wants _this,_ whatever _this_ is, and she's wanted it since she first saw Kirk after he'd stumbled onto the bridge during their pursuit of Nero. He smirks, as though he can tell what she's thinking about (that seems to be a talent of his) and she bites her lip, embarrassed, but he gets up and walks over to her in several quick steps, pulling her up almost roughly. And at the feel of his mouth against her own, Polina feels as though her insides have been doused with ice water. His hand is reaching up to grip the back of her head, fingers threading through her hair (and oh no, this isn't _kissing_ kissing, it's _sex_ kissing) as her hands grip his shirt, twisting it between her fingers.

He's pressed up against her, body hot and insistent, as his fingers trace a map against her back, burning through the fabric of her shirt onto her skin. Polina feels out of control, breathless, so when she feels his hands start to slide up her shirt, she pulls them down for a moment, and says, "I've never... before..." Kirk (no, Jim, at this moment, with his hands on her, he's Jim) just smiles bright and easily like always.

"Do you want to?" She nods, face hot. "Don't worry, okay?" Polina smiles back reassuringly. She's beginning to feel out of her league, for once sobered by a task that can't be solved by an equation. Jim backs her to the bed, where she feels her knees buckle until she sits down and sprawls back against the blankets. He's still standing, looking at her like she's a present to be unwrapped. He tugs off his shirt, and he reaches down to shimmy out of his pants, and Polina swallows when she sees the bulge in his briefs. He waggles his eyebrows, eliciting a small giggle from her, before he's crawling across the bed towards her.

His mouth is on hers again, hands sliding up her legs under her skirt. "I'm just gonna touch you," he says, and Polina lets her legs sprawl apart, lets him pull off her plain white panties, and then slide into place where they are warm and hot, just _there_ pressed right up against her. He eases her back on the bed, straddling her legs, and she has to reach out and grab the bedspread to try to regain control. "It'll feel good, I promise." He lets his finger flick over her, right where it's most sensitive, and she shudders hard. It isn't like she imagined, but it's somehow better, the way he's moving his fingers against her, and then he slips one finger inside and (oh that kind of hurts and feels good too) and he curls his finger just so and she nearly (but not quite) loses it and just screams right there.

Jim is watching her with something like amusement and maybe arousal in his eyes, and he moves off of her so he can slide her skirt down her hips and off. He peels her shirt off of her, tossing it off the bed to join the rest of her clothes. And then he's unhooking her white bra (she really wishes she'd worn the black one that she'd bought after graduation, but it's too late for that) and feeling self-conscious all of a sudden, she crosses her arms over herself. He shakes his head, drawing her hands away, looking at her with practiced focus. He reaches out to cup one breast, and then he moves his mouth to a nipple, sucking just lightly enough to make her arch against him. He eases himself further down, planting a trail of kisses until he's in between her legs, and she is suddenly dizzy, heart pounding so loud she's sure he can hear it.

"This is gonna be great, I promise." Jim smiles, and she tries to relax a bit, and he lowers his mouth and (oh she will never be able to see him talk again without thinking of his tongue there and -) he moves a finger to press into her, tongue still making circles, and Polina arches into it, letting a slight moan escape her lips. "I told you it would feel good." Jim raises his head, smirking, and she could hit him he looks so smug.

"Shut up, Captain." She's emboldened by her arousal, and the way he's looking at her like she's the most delicious piece of cake and he is going to enjoy every bite.

"Yes ma'am." He lowers his head again, and she closes her eyes, feeling the heat beginning to pool in the pit of her stomach. Her old roommate at the Academy used to talk about this, Polina thought it sounded so messy and primal and awkward, but she can see the point now, as Jim moves his fingers again, twisting, and looks up at her, before beginning his attack on her again. Her breathing is getting shaky (this is better than when she solved her first equation in the Academy and the instructor had praised her in front of the whole class) and he presses his fingers upwards (just a bit more oh please, she thinks) and it's like diving, heady and a little scary, and she has to close her eyes so she doesn't completely fly right off the bed.

Jim shifts so he's pinning her hips against the bed, letting his tongue flick out one more time, sucking delicately at her clit, and that's when it starts, waves rolling through her stomach and hips. She comes with a loud cry, body hopelessly twisting under his hands and mouth, and oh God, Jim is going to be so smug after this but she doesn't care because she can put up with him being smug if he'd do that again every day.

She's still recovering from the aftershocks when she realizes he's moving up her body again, kissing her messily. She can taste herself on him, she thinks, the salty sweetness. Jim's moving her legs apart, and she's suddenly overcome with a bout of shyness. "Are you…" He asks, and she's confused for a second before she nods. She remembered this month, luckily, she thinks. He glances down at her legs clamped together, "Hey. Hey." He reaches up to touch her cheek. "It's alright, don't worry."

"I know." She lowers her eyes. "I worry that you will not enjoy, since I do not know what to do."

"Just relax, okay?" He leans over to kiss her again. "And I'm already enjoying myself." He whispers, breath hot on her ear. He leans back so he can climb off the bed, and then he's standing up and letting his briefs pool at his feet. Then he's very naked in front of her, and she feels a bubble of panic in the back of her throat at the sight of his hard cock jutting out. She watches as he gives himself a few pumps, his mouth falling open, and she feels the familiar throb at the juncture of her thighs.

He joins her again on the bed, working his way back up her body, mouth pausing to place kisses on her breasts, neck, and then he captures her mouth again. "Just relax." He instructs, and she takes a deep breath (people do this all the time, I can do it), willing her breathing under control. He maneuvers himself in between her legs, and she can feel him pressed up against her thigh. He slips his hand between her legs to press against her hot center, briefly, and she gasps at the contact, pushing herself against him. He moves his hand to her hip, pulling it up to curl around his body. "Lift your other leg around too." He says, and she can feel his hard length pushing against her, and when she looks at him, his expression is open and warm.

He presses into her, and her vision goes fuzzy for a moment, feeling herself stretch around him. Polina lets out a whimper, and she remembers what her roommate said about the pain, that it passes, but this doesn't feel like it will. It's like there's so much of him, and not enough room inside her. She moves her hands to his back, feeling the muscles growing taut as he lets himself move slowly in. "Let it happen, okay, it's okay." His jaw is clenching, but his eyes are still focused on her own, wide and unblinking.

In one movement, he thrusts all the way in, and she inhales sharply at the sudden burst of pain. She bites her lip hard, trying not to wince. He pauses, and she can see muscles in his neck and jaw quivering with the effort of staying still. It still hurts, but she rocks her hips experimentally, liking the way he gasps. "Yeah." He breathes. "Yeah." He starts moving, slowly at first. "You can move your hips a little." She does, awkwardly at first, struggling to find his rhythm. She grips him a little harder, letting her hands travel up and down the slope of his back. The pain is receding into a dull ache, replaced by slow warmth spreading in her belly.

It still feels awkward, the smack of skin against skin, the panting, but Jim is looking at her like he would give her the Enterprise if she asked right now, and that right there, that gives her a shot of electricity all over, and she arches her back a little, rubbing up against him so that she tightens around his cock, and he lets out a groan. "God you feel so good." Jim pants against her neck. "So fucking good and tight, keep moving your hips that way, just like that." He chokes out, and leans down to kiss her, his thrusting getting faster. "Move your legs a little higher." She does and (oh God yes, she thinks) the new angle feels really good, a delicious type of friction building. His movements are becoming quicker and harder, and when Polina squeezes her legs around him, he lifts his head so he can kiss her again forcefully. And then he thrusts a few more times, deep and fast, before she feels him spill inside of her, entire body shuddering. He lets himself collapse on her, and she runs her hands up and down his sweaty back, a faint buzzing feeling still between her legs.

He raises his head and kisses her, slowly and luxuriously this time. He lifts himself off of her, groaning a little as he slides out to flop on his back. She lets him pull her against him, so she's propped on his chest, his hand making soothing circles at the small of her back. She feels a little raw, almost split open, but her body is still humming pleasantly from earlier, and oh she could so get used to this. "So what did you think, Chekova?" Jim's voice is teasing, and she looks over and she sees that he's smiling.

"Ehh…" She pretends to think about it, feigning concentration. "Okay, I guess."

"Only okay?" He looks mock wounded for a minute, before he pulls her forward to kiss her. "We'll have to work on that, then." She shivers a little at that.

"Will we?"

He quirks an eyebrow at her, slipping one hand down from her back to the curve of her ass, making her squirm against him. "And here I thought you were the genius."


End file.
